


The Space Between Us (or The Lack There Of)

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A Journal's Stolen Pages [4]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: It happened, now it was time to face it.





	The Space Between Us (or The Lack There Of)

“Thank you,” she said accepting the cup he gave her.  
Garcia sat on the bed, taking a sip of his coffee, silently observing her allowing her to bid her time.  
“I want you to know that I don’t regret anything” it came out of her mouth with a surprising and reassuring confidence.  
Garcia felt a fondness for her blossom on his chest. He was satisfied with that.  
“And I won’t lie and say that it won’t happen again because it’s unlikely not to”  
Again, he could live with that.  
Their eyes met and smiles were exchanged. A good agreement.  
“I just want us to keep it between us, it’s no one’s business, really”  
He nodded. “I couldn’t agree more”  
Lucy smiled at him, satisfied with such resolution.  
“Anything you want to add?” she offered.  
A movement of his head and a raised eyebrow. “I think you’ve got it all covered”  
Lucy got up. “I’m off to shower, then. See you later?”  
Flynn nodded, a smile on his lips.


End file.
